Draco Malfoy
Draco Malfoy was Fauntleroy "Aaron" Donaldson in disguise which he choose in order to travel closely with the idiotic duo Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) and Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) in Scooby-Doo: British Warlock. Draco Malfoy was voiced by Thomas Felton. Biography After Fauntleroy pretended to be a British exchange student who was named Draco Malfoy, he traveled with Shaggy and Scooby to Arizona, and they battled many dangers together. To all appearances, Draco, Shaggy, and Scooby formed a close bond. In order to get further to Shaggy and Scooby on "his side", Fauntleroy invented a backstory for Draco, and told them that his parents Lucius (Jason Isaacs) and Narcissa Malfoy (Helen McCrory) had fought Fauntleroy, but they were lost and killed in the process. Fauntleroy then claimed to be on a quest to find a magical emerald gemstones in Tombstone, Arizona, which was powerful enough to revived both Lucius and Narcissa. When Fauntleroy revealed himself as Draco Malfoy for the whole time, he mocked both Shaggy and Scooby for believing the story of his late parents. The real Draco Malfoy is implied to have been killed by Daring Do's archenemy Dr. Caballeron (Michael Dobson) as a news report mentions that Draco Malfoy's corpse was "apparently mauled by a cougar". Relatives *Lucius Malfoy (father, deceased) *Narcissa Malfoy (mother, deceased) *Andromeda Black (maternal aunt, deceased) *Bellatrix Black (maternal aunt, deceased) *Astoria Malfoy (wife) *Scorpius Malfoy (son) *Nymphadora Tonks (cousin) *Mr. Greengrass (father-in-law) *Mrs. Greengrass (mother-in-law) Personality As Draco Malfoy, Fauntleroy pretended to be portrayed as polite, honest, selfless, and trustworthy. To get close to Shaggy and Scooby, Fauntleroy played at enjoying the duo's company, partook in many dangerous situations, and even saved them from getting killed by tarantulas and rattlesnakes in Arizona desert instead of ditching them or allowing them to die. After he came close to the emerald gemstones, Draco's failure to pass the gemstones' test of kindness, honesty, and generosity revealed his true nature in the end. Quotes *(to his father Lucius Malfoy, while referring to Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller) Should Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller get this far, eliminate them. *(Eleanor Miller: That your parents Lucius and Narcissa chose you speaks volume.) They have won, had they heeded me. (Eleanor Miller: What do you know anything of victory, Draco Malfoy?) *(to Augustus Raven) You will be loyal, Augustus. (Augustus Raven: Keep the money coming, we're good.) I don't need mercenaries. *(Augustus Raven: It looks like someone wants a rematch.) I have no idea what you are saying. (Augustus Raven: Well, at least try the free sample.) *(Augustus Raven: All you've got is a sadistic force.) And a fearsome nature, Augustus. (Augustus Raven: You still won't be fast enough, Draco Malfoy.) *Not even I trust the Weatherly Enterprises. (Augustus Raven: Can't say that's a bad call.) So, how does your followers survive? *Your power won't stop me, Rogers. (Shaggy Rogers: It's does so three times before, Draco Malfoy.) Shut your damn mouth, you wretched American. *(to Shaggy Rogers) When you die, Brittany Miller will be left unprotected. *(Jonah Weatherly: Crabby and Goyle sends their regads) You killed them, didn't you? (Jonah Weatherly: Your minions was totally powerless against me.) *(Brittany Miller: Killing me won't earn their respect, Draco Malfoy.) I want to be fear, not respected. (Brittany Miller: You will learn nothing from Harry Potter or anybody else.) *(Brittany Miller: Joining the Death Eater was your final mistake.) I remained free and unpunished, Brittany Miller. (Brittany Miller: This time, I finish you off once and for all, Draco Malfoy.) *It's been a while, Miller. (Brittany Miller: Welcome to the new world, Draco Malfoy.) May it be ever so brief. Trivia *In Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, Draco's dossier is briefly seen when Judy Reeves (Tia Carrere) opens a file containing dossiers of various persons of interest. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Culprits Category:Crossovers Category:Males